Unspoken
by primRose123
Summary: You promised it would all be OK, but I'm falling apart cant you see that?  Its better then the summary makes it sound SakuraXHinata Yuri my first Yuri i hope u guys like it
1. my unspoken love

_Ch1- My unspoken love_

"_Sakura" my voice was soft as I called out my best friend's name. Grass moved against my bare feet wind moved through my white sundress and dark blue hair "sakura" I tried again. I could see her running ahead of me as pink cherry tree blossoms filled the air around her. Beautiful, Beautiful Sakura. My lavender eyes trailed up her slender form as she spun around and a warm breeze carefully moved her wispy pink hair away from her pale face and beautiful green eyes. "Come here" I called across the flowery meadow "Come here" I laughed a bit as she ran toward me with open arms. _

_ My arms draped around her waist and hers around my neck. I looked down in emerald eyes and felt my cheeks grow warm. "You are so perfect" I said softly as she stared up at me. The only sound that escaped her lips was the faint sound of her warm breath escaping her ever so slightly parted pink lips. I bit my lower lip as she inched her face closer to mine. "S-sakura" _

"wake up you silly girl, before where late" I shot up out of bed upon hearing my friends voice "How did you get in here" I blushed furiously trying to fix the sleeve of my tank top so it wasn't falling off of my shoulder. "Neji let me in" She smiled her usual confident smile as her hands found her hips. "What time is it?" I yawned. "Like 6:52" she said as if it were nothing. I leapt out of bed and started throwing my clothes all over the place to find my school uniform. "Hina calm down we have a half an hour before we have to be to class"

"It'll take me twenty minutes just to get ready and then five to walk to school, your pushing your luck with this" I reminded her. She plopped down on my bed and sighed "Not my fault Neji didn't wake you up"

I was highly annoyed with my brother right now, why hadn't Neji woken me up. That jerk. I thought as I finished buttoning my school shirt up. After pulling my hair into a messy ponytail I quickly grabbed Sakura's pale hand and ran down the steps with my bag slung lazily over my shoulder. I gave Neji a slight glare as I ran past him and out the door, still holding onto the pinketts hand. As we got closer to the school she drew her hand away and my gaze drifted toward her "what is it sakura"

"S-Sasuke" she mumbled under her breathe as the dark haired Uchiha boy passed us without even a single glance in our direction. I turned and firmly placed a hand on either one of her shoulders and stared her dead in the face and said "He's only an arrogant jerk and your too good for that" I said with a fierce tone I didn't know I could use. Honestly whenever it came to Sakura I felt like I could be brave. That's why when I was younger I always loved being around her when we were little and we became fast friends.

I smiled thinking back on when we were around six or seven and I would pretend to be sleeping beauty trapped in a tower and Sakura would pretend to be my prince and come to save me. We were so little then and it came so easily. Now….I look at her and it's hard to realize that she's fifteen and not the same little girl I used to play with. My feelings toward changed somewhere around middle school. I never told her. Sometimes I'm not sure I ever will.

Sakura is in love with Sasuke….and she'd laugh at me.


	2. your a lair

_Ch2- you're a lair_

"You ready to walk home" Sakura appeared at my side as I shut my locker quietly. "Yeah" I said lightly as my fingers curled around the dark blue strap of my bag. "What's wrong with you today Hina" my friend asked as we walked out into the sunny afternoon. I shook my head "N-nothing"

Sakura sighed "Okay, even if you were a good lair, you couldn't lie to me" I ignored her and kept walking. She grasped my wrist and forced my head up. My cheeks turned a dusty shade of pink "I'm fine…I…I promise"

"Hinata…please" she said in an unusually soft tone. I turned and looked at my friend. Worry clouded her pretty green eyes. I drew my hand away from hers and smiled "I'm really fine…I just….d-don't feel all tha great is all" I laughed a stupid fake laugh that sounded like Ino when she giggled over Sasuke every time he passed her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at me "Hinata, you can't lie to me….so just tell me"

She was wrong id been lying to her for the past three years, I'd been pretending I wasn't in love with her. She bought that lie for three years. I can lie to her….but every lie made my heart feel heavy. "Sakura" his velvet voice sent chills up my spine as he called out her name from behind us. I watched Sakura's cheeks turn hot pink and she jumped cutely, turning around to look at him. Sasuke walked up to her with his usual cold, intent look on his face.

I kept telling myself he was just going to walk away, ignore us like he usually did. "Go out with me tonight" it sounded more like a demand then a question from where I stood. I felt my fingers clench before I could wrap my hand around my friends. Stars filled Sakura's beautiful green eyes. In my head I was begging her to just say no. Only a fool would honestly think she would. Tears threatened to sting my lavender eyes as a pink dust covered my friend's fair cheeks.

My heart sank as she squeaked a girly "y-yes" I couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears burned my eyes and I spun around on my heel running down the road as fast as my legs would carry me. "HINATA" The pink haired girl screamed out. I kept on running. Nothing in the world could have turned me around. After running for what seemed like forever I stopped in my drive way and stared at my house. The lights were off and it looked like Neji wasn't home yet.

That was a good thing, I was crying and my brother would be asking about that, if he were home. I walked up to the door still sniffling as I turned the handle and threw my bag across the floor. The house was quiet as I ran down the hall and fell to my bed and cried into the pillow. My day had begun with my head on this same pillow and the beautiful pinket standing over me and now it would end with me sobbing into this same pillow.

"Hina" a familiar voice forced my head upward. My brothers strong arms pulled me close and he whispered "What's wrong sis" I clung to his T-shirt. I sobbed violently into his chest. Neji had always taken care of me. He was a good big brother. "Hinata what is wrong?"

I shook my head "N-nothing"

"You're a liar" he shushed me softly. I laughed through my tears and had to smile. Neji always made me smile.


	3. I dont beleive this

Ch 3- I don't believe this

Neji never made me answer him, about why I was crying. I was glad for that. I laid there silently in the darkness after my older brother had left the room. He had waited until I stopped crying to leave. "Hinata" Neji yelled down the hall "Sakura's here" I shot up, she's supposed to be out with Sasuke was all I could think. Butterflies and fantasy's filled my head. She realized that he wasn't right for her and she's here to tell me all about it I thought. I ran down the hall with an elated smile on my pale lips.

She stood there, in dark colored jeans with holes in both knees and her old red and white soccer jersey. I smiled even wider and walked up to her. She hugged me tight and said "come with me". I followed her back to my room and she sat down on my bed spilling a bag of makeup and clothes all over it. "I need help picking out an outfit for me and Sasuke's date" she squealed.

My heart sank to my stomach…..I was way off. I looked at everything she had set out on my bed. A red sparking ankle length dress and next to it a bright green strapless knee length dress. I sighed and looked up at her. She looked so perfect in her sports jersey and torn jeans, with her hair down and naturally messy. "You don't need a dress" I whispered behind my breathe "or makeup"

Her green eyed widened and she gave me a funny look "Hina, I cant go out with the hottest guy in school looking like a sporty child that rolls around in the dirt" she laughed softly.

"But you are sporty" I replied thinking back on all the sports she'd played all throughout her life. Basketball, soccer, baseball, softball, tennis, hockey, she'd run track and even played foot ball on our school team because she played as well as a boy and they were short one team mate.

"Some guys don't like sporty girls" she whined. I thought back on it. It was kind of true. Most of the boys I knew wanted a pretty, brainless princess that would need them every second of the day. That just wasn't sakura. I pity the man who thinks he can hit her. She'll kill someone before letting them lay hands on her.

"If Sasuke Uchiha thinks you're not good enough then it's his problem" I muttered.

"Hina I want him to like me" she whined. I smiled for a second despite the pain that filled my chest. I wanted to pull her close and kiss her lips right then and there. She looked so cute with that childish pout on her pretty face. I had to laugh "He'd be crazy if he didn't"

By the end of the night she left wearing the green dress and she left with a smile on her pretty pale lips. I sat down on my bed after a long hot bath and sighed "Why can't I just tell you" I said softly. I lay back on my bed, still wrapped up in my towel and closed my eyes. I hadn't expected to fall asleep. When I opened my eyes again my alarm clock read 12:37 am. It was still to freaking late to be awake. I sat up and strung my fingers through my long blue hair.

My hair had dried and I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd sure changed since we were younger. My hair used to be shorter then my brothers. I used to wear a big heavy hoodie. Now my hair is long and I no longer wear such a big hoodie. My skin is still pale and my eyes are still lavender. I smiled for a little bit. Maybe I was pretty now. I was an ugly child. I used to hate my appearance.

Sakura had always been beautiful. I wasn't even if Neji always told me I was pretty. I was ugly. Maybe now I'm pretty. I thought to myself. There was a knock at the door. "What the hell" I whispered softly as I stood up pulling on a lavender kimono. Another knock "I'm coming" I called softly. I hesitantly opened the door. My eyes widened "Oh my god" I gasped as tears threatened to sting my eyes.

"Oh My god"


	4. In my arms

Ch 4- in my arms

She looked a shaken mess. Her hair was a ratted mess and most of it clung to her sweat drenched face. Her entire body was shaken beneath her torn dress and blood tricked down her inner thigh. "Hinata" she sobbed. I pulled her close and the two of us fell to the floor. My back was against the side of a cabinet and she was in my lap, sobbing into my neck. I ran my fingers through her matted hair.

Anger tore threw me like never before. He didn't like her. He went out with her as a joke. I held her tight "Your safe now, Your safe now" I whispered softly.

"Hinata" her voice cracked "Sing for me" she whispered through her tears. It was an odd request at a moment like this but never the less I sang softly "clouds will rage and storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms, rain will pour down waves will crash around but you will be, safe in my arms"

I felt her shaken body clam against mine. "Come on" I whispered helping her to her feet. I walked her to the bathroom and she took a hot bath. I washed her hair for her and scrubbed some of the dirt from her face. "Will you tell me what happened" I asked in a hushed tone as I watched the suds run down her back.

"He picked me up, we had dinner and then when I asked him to take me home….." she paused for a long time and tears filled her beautiful green eyes "He took me out to these woods and…N-Naruto was there and so was K-Kiba and" she broke out into nothing but sobs "They were drunk" she sobbed uncontrollably.

A sickened feeling welled up in my stomach "No" I whispered "never again"


	5. if anyone hurts you

Ch5- if anyone ever hurts you

Sakura fell asleep on my bed, wearing a pair of my shorts and one of my t-shirts. It didn't matter how many times I covered her up she moved around until the blanket was on the floor again. I wanted to go to sleep. I was so mad about what had happened that I couldn't. I sighed and got down on my knees next to the bed and laid my head down on the mattress next to her knee.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura slow down" I called as the happy 10 year old leaped ahead of me. _

_She laughed and stopped for a moment. I tripped and fell to the ground with a slight yelp. _

"_OW" I winced. _

_My friend giggled and said "I won't let you fall down like that again"_

"_You can't prevent it"_ I reminded her

"But I can" she smirked "I'll just carry you everywhere" she scooped me up and spun around. A loud scream erupted from my throat when she lost her balance. She caught herself before dropping me or falling. "Put me down" I whimpered pleadingly.

She set me down gently and smiled "I wouldn't have dropped you, and I'll kill someone if they ever hurt you"

Flash back over

"And I'll kill someone if they ever hurt you" her words from back then played over and over again in my head. My body trembled violently as I stood up. She didn't stir in her sleep. She might-as-well of been unconscious. I didn't blame her she'd had a rough night.

I walked out of the room without a sound and walked out the door wearing my shorts and tank top. _And I'll kill someone if they ever hurt you. I down the darkened street, kunai in hand and turned a corner. "Where would he go" I said to myself. My lavender eyes shifted from side to side. As I passed Sasuke's house I noticed the lights were on and I could hear the endless rap music blasting from inside. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. _

_ "Hey Hinata, you're not dressed to be walking around what's go-"my fist drove itself into Naruto's eye before he could finish. Sasuke ran to his aid and tried to force me off of him. I continued punching Naruto violently in the face. It didn't matter how hard Sasuke tried, I wasn't done and until I was I wasn't leaving._

_ Kiba was asleep on the couch. Sasuke finally pulled me off of Naruto when the boy's nose was turned to a very strange angle. "SHE BROKE MY NOSE" the blonde cried. I almost laughed at his pain. I was still mad, I hadn't gotten enough yet. My _byakugan activated itself and I turned around, thrusting gentle fist into the Uchiha boy's stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. My eyes shifted to Kiba who lay asleep on the couch and I walked over to him and shook him by the shoulder. He looked up at me "I don't believe I ever liked you" I hissed punching him good and hard in the face. He winced and sat up pinning me to the couch "What are you here for?" he growled. "Sakura" I threw my leg up in between his and he winced in pain and backed up. I wanted to see them all dead. I knew my limitations and walked out into the yard. The sky was dark and dotted with stars I found the big dipper and then the North Star and I whispered "Please let her be okay" I made my way back home slowly but surely. When I got there I walked up to my room and found Sakura lying awake in my bed "You woke up" I said softly. "Yea, you left, where did you go" she asked turning her green eyed gaze to me. "Just go to sleep I'll tell you later" I smiled climbing in bed behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "I feel safe" she muttered as she drifted off to sleep. I rested my cheek on her shoulder "me to"


End file.
